Undead
Undead are the various zombies and mummies unleashed by the Nazis and appear in Return to Castle Wolfenstein in the mausoleum of Wulfburg village or around Heinrich I's burial site. Indiscriminate in their attacks, the undead will target either Blazkowicz, Agent One (splitscreen) or the Nazis and attack with either their fists or by launching ghostly skulls from a distance. They often feast upon humans they kill. At first, the undead weren't seen at Castle Wolfenstein until Blazkowicz returned to the premise, meaning the formerly contained zombies broke loose and invaded the castle. A notable feature about the undead is that they will get back up after they've been gunned down, requiring the player to destroy their remains. Using the Knife or Boot attacks against them will quickly scatter their bones and return them to the dust whence they came. The Snooper rifle does not have much effect against undead, which is contrary to the rifle's effect on most other enemies (except bosses and Super Soldiers). They also have a stronger version. They can be identified by their glowing eyes and have about the same health as a Fire Zombie (they can even survive a direct hit from the Panzerfaust) and do more damage to the player. There are eight of them, the first four are at the beginning of Castle, midway through the level, three of them will break out of a wall in the first courtyard where Black Guards (and a single Elite Guard) are engaged with a Zombie Knight (this occurence does not happen all the time however, it primarily seems to happen when the player jumps down into the courtyard and survives), and the last one is in the chapel, once again engaged with Elite Guards and a single Black Guard. However, there is a quick method of dispatching these zombies - the Tesla gun has a powerful effect on the zombies, alongside the Flamethrower. The Venom gun is also effective at dispatching these zombies. Whenever you come across a fight between the undead and the Nazis, it's best to let them fight each other. This can give you an advantage and prove a distraction for both enemies. The undead may win most fights since they'll outnumber the normal Nazis. Said tactic is useful in the Castle, where letting the undead battle it out with the Nazis is helpful, and since the Black Guard and Elite Guard carry stronger weapons and do more damage (in addition to the Black Guard's ability to kick, knocking the zombies back). Types *'Zombie -' The standard type of undead. They attack with their claws and sometimes use a spectral attack. *'Mummy -' More plentiful in the Egyptian tombs than anywhere else, these bandaged corpses fight like their more decayed counterparts and also use spectral attacks. *'Ghoul -' These are the strongest of the standard undead. They have glowing yellow eyes and deal the greatest amount of damage. Console ports Undead appear in the console ports of Return to Castle Wolfenstein, titled Tides of War and Operation: Resurrection. *Undead also appear in the Cursed Sands campaign, consisting of mummies. *The Shotgun also affects the undead, especially blasting them in close quarters. Gallery Undead zombie.jpg|An undead Zombie undead2.JPG|A stronger version of the Zombie pl:Zombie Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein undead enemies